


when he opened his mouth, then out came the foghorn

by vellutonero



Series: press play to the songs i've heard before [1]
Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Addiction, Disturbing Themes, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, i'll probably never live this down
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Врешь, дядя, - говорит Джонни таким тоном, который заставляет Арчи засомневаться в его неродстве Ленни Коулу. Он демонстративно выкидывает мятую пачку сигарет и тяжелую, дорогую зажигалку в ведро, и лицо Джона выражает слишком много эмоций сразу, но хотя бы он перестает курить - во всяком случае, на то время, что проводит дома.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when he opened his mouth, then out came the foghorn

Первое, что Джонни говорит, сев в машину:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы дом Ленни был продан.  
Он смотрит в окно, теребит в руках незажженную сигарету, и вытягивает спину так, как он делал в детстве, когда Ленни начинал шипеть. Даже отросшие за несколько месяцев в клинике мягкие кудри на затылке торчат так же, как когда ему было двенадцать. Сейчас он выглядит взрослым, упрямым и, как всегда, готовым захватить мир, и Арчи пытается возразить:  
\- Но это твой дом, - и Джонни прерывает его, прежде чем он успевает сказать, что на многих документах и десятке кредитных карточек все еще стоит имя Коул:  
\- Я не буду повторять, дядя, - и в этот момент Арчи знает, что Джонни уже планирует свой будущий бизнес и еще - что он наконец-то чист, абсолютно окончательно трезв. (Надолго ли, думает Арчи, пока Джон протирает пижонские темные очки краем пальто). Мальчишка всегда был умнее их всех вместе взятых, хоть в чем-то Ленни был прав, у парня большое будущее, если он этого захочет.  
\- Я переночую у тебя, - добавляет он, и Арчи пожимает плечами, кивая Турбо в зеркало заднего вида. 

Джонни пятнадцать, пальцы левой руки содраны в кровь о струны новенького Гибсона по цене подержаного роллс-ройса, он сидит на середине кровати и бьет кулаком в тетрадь, разложенную здесь же. Он - рокер, он - ребенок, у него криво выстрижен висок так, что волосы торчат вверх по краям этого состриженного, и Джонни облизывает пальцы, игнорируя настойчивый стук в дверь.  
Арчи - тридцать пять, почти уже тридцать шесть, если его спросить, то он скажет - сто блядских тридцать, и у него был чертовски хреновый день, и его регулярное свидание пришлось отложить из-за очередного Ленниного приступа ненависти к пасынку, и близнецы-евреи получили 14 лет тюрьмы, и у Арчи правда совсем нет желания разбираться с экзистенциальным кризисом, который скорее всего испытывает Джонни. Ну не влюбился же он, в его-то возрасте.  
\- Джон, - опасно говорит Арчи прежде, чем открыть дверь, и мальчишка реагирует незамедлительно:  
\- Не входи, я непрезентабелен для общества! - он вскрикиывает с тем акцентом, который может вложить только Итон, не то, чтобы Арчи посещал в своей юности этот истэблишмент, как барышня из исторического фильма конца 80х. Не то, чтобы Арчи много таких видел.  
\- Не валяй дурака, Джон, - мальчишка дуется и откладывает гитару в сторону, задумчиво скребет по животу окровавлеными пальцами, оставляя след, - честное слово, Джон…  
\- Дядя, я буду рок-звездой, - говорит он, прерывая мягкую попытку пожурить, и Арчи вздыхает, если это и есть большой скандал, то зачем он здесь, похоже мальчик сам разобрался, хотя, конечно, с его длинными ногами и непропорциональными пока еще руками он уже совсем не ребенок.

\- Джон, я не покупаю тебе собаку, - говорит Арчи, стараясь не замечать саркастичной ухмылки сидящего за рулем Турбо, - и ты не покупаешь себе собаку.  
\- Если тебе что-то не нравится, дядя, - скалится Джонни, - можешь подождать в машине.  
Арчи не тратит время на то, чтобы привести доводы против животного в новом доме, потому что уже знает, что услышит что-то вроде «Дядя, это давняя традиция, что в дом первую надо пускать кошку, но поскольку я ненавижу этих маленьких засранцев, у меня будет собака». То ли это какие-то детские воспоминания вылезли, когда в бессознательном возрасте каждый ребенок хочет домашнее животное, то ли клиника вбила в Джонни новую дурь. Хотя казалось бы. Арчи уже почти приготовился к тому, что ему придется мириться с собачьей шерстью в машине и постоянной необходимостью ухаживать за какой-нибудь дружелюбной овчаркой, если (когда) мальчишке надоест.  
К чему он не был готов, так это к Джонни, садящемуся в машину с крошечной, помещающейся в ладони голенькой остроухой чихуахуа.  
\- Какого хера, Джон, - не выдерживает Арчи, пытаясь поверить в тот факт, что у Джона на коленях жмется маленький скулящий живой организм, который некоторые называют собакой.  
\- Ну же, Арч, это невежливо, да? - он оглаживает собачку, и после того как животное перестает ныть, Джонни вытягивает ноги на колени Арчи, отпуская животное в путешествие по длинной ноге.  
Собака карабкается, цепляясь короткими когтями за джинсы Джона, на маленькой глупой мордочке - упрямое любопытство, особенно когда она добирается по рукава Арчи, пухлой лапкой экспериментально царапая блестящую запонку и, поняв, что она не опасна, пытается укусить ее. Арчи отдергивает руку, изо всех сил сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не скинуть маленькое тело на пол машины, замечая опасный взгляд Джонни, говорит:  
\- Если оно меня укусит, и я умру от бешенства - это будет на твоей совести.

Это не первый раз, когда Джонни держит в руках пистолет, но это первый раз, когда он стреляет - не промахивается почти, пуля проходит через толстую кожаную куртку громилы, врезается в напряженные мышцы, на каких-то три сантиметра ниже и он был бы уже мертв, но он все равно падает, в мутные лужи. Какое-то хреновое это дельце, думает он, если даже такой мальчишка справляется, и зря дядя Арчи не хотел его с собой брать. "Они должны знать, на кого работают, кто обеспечивает им спокойную жизнь", так он объяснил, хотя, конечно, встреча была только ради того, чтобы показать, что Ленни Коул - это не просто имя, это хорошо организованный синдикат, это отлично двигающийся по своей траектории поезд, который сшибет любого, кто начнет борзеть.  
Джон стоит за спиной у Арчи, в черной кожаной куртке и с размазанной черной подводкой, и, конечно же, одному из громил нужно прокомментировать.  
\- А что, теперь все вышибалы эксперты по глэм-року? Дядя, ты бы меня предупредил, я бы подготовился, - язвительно игнорирует выпад Джонни, не обращая внимания на то, как Арчи почти беззвучно двигается, вставая перед ним, перекрывая возможную траекторию пули. Наверное. Громила начинает улыбаться, показывая ряд неровных желтоватых зубов, и из-за его спины возникает невысокий плотный дядечка, на вид чуть моложе Ленни. Разговоры смолкают тут же, собственно, все звуки пропадают, кроме извечного дождя, барабанившего по асфальту четвертый день подряд.  
\- Ленни прислал своего верного пса и… мальчишку? Мистер Арчи, - о, Джонни знает, как дядю бесит, если перед его именем ставят это самое «мистер», - вы понимаете, что мы не можем работать только на посыльных. Ленни мог бы проявить уважение к тому, сколько бизнеса мы приносим.  
\- Бизнеса, да? - Арчи ухмыляется, и, пожалуй, это первый раз, когда Джонни видит его за работой, эта непоколебимое выражение опасной и вежливой брезгливости, - торговля краденными холодильниками теперь так называется? Значит так, то, что вы видите меня - большое одолжение со стороны Ленни. Если вам есть, что ему сказать, говорите мне. Если нет - адьё и бон вояж.  
Джонни не понял, в какой момент невысокий плотный дядечка достал револьвер и выстрелил, знал только, что Арчи дернулся, его повело назад, Джон инстинктивно попытался поймать его за талию, и в руку сам собой лег ствол, все также заткнутый за пояс.  
Выстрел.  
Арчи плохо слушающимися пальцами отнимает пистолет у Джонни в секунду и стреляет, не промахиваясь в дядечку и второго телохранителя, прежде чем осесть на асфальт, нелепо балансируя между тонким мальчиком и колесом автомобиля. 

Когда Джонни возвращается в отчий дом на очередные каникулы, за три дня до Рождества, Арчи застает его прижавшим к щеке кусок замороженного мяса, Ленни отвесил ему пощечину, и оба понимают, что пощечина Ленни - детский лепет по сравнению с тем, как может пробить сам Арчи, но тем не менее.  
\- Он запрещает мне курить в доме, Арч, ты можешь в это поверить? - Джонни выглядит старше своих лет и очень уставшим, как будто не спал несколько дней подряд, и Арчи ругается себе под нос, трет переносицу - с трудом останавливает себя от того, чтобы достать сигареты и закурить.  
Когда он стал чертовым специалистов по воспитанию детей - он не знает. Вероятно, где-то между тем, как читал Джону «Таймс» на ночь. пока мальчишка не мог уснуть от кошмаров и тем, как учил его правильному рок-н-роллу и помогал перетягивать струны на гитаре. Собственно, Джонни все равно никогда не был его ребенком, даже метафорически, Джон был вверен ему на хранение, и то, что шло рядом… здесь у Арчи выбора не было. Но он физически не мог слушать в машине завывание очередного новомодного британского псевдо-рока, пока возил мальчишку до школы и обратно.  
\- Хорошо, - вздыхает Арчи, пытаясь не задать очевидный вопрос («с каких пор ты куришь, Джон?») и не удариться в пространные попытки мотивировать резоном («сейчас все равно запретят курить везде, даже в барах»).  
\- Хорошо, - повторяет Арчи, и Джонни как будто даже интересно, он поднимает полные какой-то бесконечной обиды глаза и переворачивает стейк у щеки, - что ты будешь делать, если я брошу курить?  
Это почти грязный прием, который возможно сработает, хотя Арчи уверен, что как бы Джон не клялся и божился, он все равно не бросит - юношеский максимализм, растущий организм, все такое. Но если Арчи не будет курить, то при нем Джонни тоже не станет, есть здесь какая-то связь.  
\- Врешь, дядя, - говорит Джонни таким тоном, который заставляет Арчи засомневаться в его неродстве Ленни Коулу. Он демонстративно выкидывает мятую пачку сигарет и тяжелую, дорогую зажигалку в ведро, и лицо Джона выражает слишком много эмоций сразу, но хотя бы он перестает курить - во всяком случае, на то время, что проводит дома. 

Арчи читает газету, держа в руке чашку с остывшим чаем, когда Джон перегибается через его плечо, практически ложась грудью на спину и ставит перед ним на стол маленькую красную коробочку. Арчи поворачивается к нему, приподнимает бровь, зная, что этого достаточно для вопроса, что ему не нужно произносить вслух это самое «какого хера, Джонни?».  
\- Не подумай, что я предлагаю тебе руку и сердце, не будем ударяться в излишнюю сентиментальность, но Ленни уже год, и как-то это неправильно, что ты все еще носишь его перстень. Снимать не прошу, но рассмотри хотя бы саму возможность, - влажно тараторит Джонни в его ухо, и Арчи вздыхает, беря в руки кольцо. Тяжелое и довольно широкое, инкрустированное одним крупным бриллиантом, по внутреннему краю гравировка, какую только Джонни мог придумать: rock-n-roll!, аккуратным курсивом, Арчи пробует надпись ногтем, и молчит.  
Клятва верности, клеймо хозяина, да, но еще больше - ревность Джонни, комплексы Джонни, детская наивность, новообретенное положение в обществе, музыка Джонни, но Арчи никогда не мог сказать говнюку нет.  
\- Я подумаю, - говорит он в ответ, когда Джон опускается на стул напротив, закидывая ноги на край крышки, - если уберешь ноги со стола. 

Он просыпается, и перед глазами все плывет, первое, на чем фокусируется внимание - темно-синие шторы в золотой мелкий флер-де-лис, а это значит, он дома, далее уже возвращается ощущение тела (все болит) и холодной трубки от капельницы на внутренней стороне руки, и тяжелой руки поперек тела (видимо чужой, не может же у него быть три руки?), теплого запаха сигарет и собственного же одеколона. Арчи отбивается от вязкого, липкого последствия действия обезболивающих и, борясь с пульсирующей головной болью и такой же пульсирующей болью в боку под плотной повязкой, где, он помнит, была дырка от пули, прежде чем он мертвой хваткой вцепился в Джонни, и мир потемнел. Мальчишка сопит ему в плечо, спит с таким смешным серьезным выражением лица, как будто бы уснул прямо посреди какого-то ожесточенного спора или решения какой-то важной задачи, и Арчи улыбается, и улыбаться - тоже больно. Джон, как будто бы почувствовав, во сне сильнее сжимает талию Арчи, и Арчи вздыхает, потому что дышать тоже больно, и закрывает глаза, позволяя благословенному морфину унести его покачивающуюся, пронизанную грязно-желтыми точками-звездами темноту. 

\- Джонни, если ты собираешься здесь работать, то будь добр, убери ноги со стола, - ворчит Арчи, заваривая чай в одну из белых чашек в тонкую полоску, подозрительно похожую на тот сервиз, который несколько лет подряд ему по частям дарила Джеки на все подходящие для этого праздники, сначала тарелки, потом набор чашек, потом столовое серебро, и так далее - в конце концов, в шкафу оказалась целая стопа одинаковых синих коробок с фарфором, в котором Арчи ничего не понимал, и в итоге стал просто доставать их по мере того, как старые чашки и тарелки оказывались разбитыми.  
\- Отвали, Арч, у меня процесс, - говорит Джон, с сосредоточенным лицом ковыряясь в своем телефоне, - нужно быть уверенным, что все будет идти по плану, ты же знаешь, что у меня есть план, да?  
\- Уйти из незаконного бизнеса, в котором ты вырос? - Арчи игнорирует протесты мальчишки и, крепко взяв его ноги за лодыжки, опускает их со стола. - Не раскладывай ноги на моем столе.  
\- Послушай, но это же отличная идея, - Джонни швыряет телефон на стол, и лицо у него делается такое серьезное, как будто он собирается объяснять таблицу умножения человеку, никогда не видевшему цифр в своей жизни, - больше никакого серого бизнеса, никаких подпольных сделок, торговли оружием, сомнительной продажи недвижимости, тем более, что в свете выходящего из кризиса рынка очень сложно предсказать, нужна ли будет эта отжившая себя система… Ленни. Я хочу большего, я не хочу всю жизнь просидеть в дорогих теннисных клубах, попивая свежевыжатый сок и думать о том, кого бы еще подмазать, чтобы меня не выгнали.  
Арчи качает головой, согласный с тем, что старые методы организации преступности себя отжили, но зачем же бросать все из-за наивного желания сделать мир лучше, причем еще не зная, увенчается ли эта афера успехом. Джонни как будто бы слышит его мысли:  
\- Не дрейфь, дядя, старикан был слишком жадный, денег у нас хватит, даже если мы все потеряем.  
Арчи предпочитает не спрашивать, кого этого «нас» мальчишка имеет в виду, зная, что Джонни все равно не оставит своих идей. И лучшее что он, Арчи, может сделать в этой ситуации - это проследить, что мальчишка не найдет на свою задницу больше проблем, чем у него уже есть. 

Весна в этом году слишком похожа на осень, и Джонни, обиженно заткнув уши наушниками, смотрит в окно машины, забравшись воперки обыкновению на заднее сиденье, пока Арчи беззвучно выезжает с территории школы.  
\- Тебе нужно научиться обращаться с оружием, раз ты в таком восторге от моего пистолета, - говорит Арчи, и, по правде, он слишком давно об этом думал - мальчишка растет в такой среде, где умение стрелять без промаха вообще впитывают, кажется, с молоком матери. У Джона дергается бровь, он слишком очевидно пытается бороться с желанием подпрыгнуть и остаться в образе, но, в итоге, конечно, сдается.  
\- Правда? - сияет мальчишка, и Арчи в очередной раз удивляется, как легко переключить его внимание. Наверное, в этом возрасте все дети одинаковые.  
\- Когда у меня будет собственный ствол?  
\- Не борзей, Джонни, сначала научись стрелять без промаха, - усмехается Арчи, и мальчишка снова обижается, хотя уже, конечно, совсем по-другому, он больно стукает Арчи в плечо сжатым кулаком, и со вздохом Арчи думает, что драться его тоже нужно научить, чтобы стыдно не было, если он разукрасит кого-то из одноклассников через пару лет. В том, что от мальчишки будут одни проблемы, никто не сомневался. 

Сцена из дурной комедии: Джонни, привалившись к машине сквозь зубы скандалит с Арчи, когда они стоят перед одним из самых дорогих ателье на Сэвил Роу.  
\- Сэвил Роу, правда? Костюм за десять тысяч? Дядя, посмотри на меня, я рокер, а не… - Джон ожесточенно жестикулирует, чтобы выразить все свое недовольство. Арчи думает, что, наверное, выглядит в лучшем случае как идиот, пытаясь заставить мальчишку одеться, но он уж слишком хорошо знает, что даже для незаконного бизнеса нужно иметь хотя бы несколько костюмов, не говоря уже о законном, в который Джонни Фунт так намерено пытается перевести капиталы почившего отца.  
После клиники и недолгого периода, когда он кантовался в гостевой спальне у Арчи, Джонни переехал в двухэтажный пентхаус с офисом на десять этажей ниже в модном центре города, нанял двух престарелых, но очень напористых евреев-адвокатов и как будто бы занялся серьезной работой, не смотря на все еще витающую в воздухе идею о легких деньгах на старом-добром рынке недвижимости.  
\- Знаешь, Арч, - Джонни прикуривает сигарету, вызывая неодобрительные взгляды проходящих мимо, философски смотрит на улицу, - это не говорит человек, у которого всего один галстук.

\- Следующую песню я написал несколько лет назад, но мы исполняли ее всего пару раз, сегодня она кажется уместной, - говорит Джонни в микрофон, делая паузы, чтобы прикусить сигарету и щелкнуть тяжелой металлической зажигалкой, - пожалуйста, свет.  
Пока он раскланивается с аудиторией и отворачивается от света софитов, вступает басист с интересной, довольно простой партией, которую подхватывает удраник, задавая мягкий, еле заметный звук. У «Фунтолизов» акустические версии песен всегда были сложными, как будто группа так и не смогла разобраться, как же их правильно исполнять. Джонни разворачивается к микрофону, когда ритм становится навязчивым, не выпуская из пальцев сигарету, начинает бренчать аккорды, вступая на полтакта позже с текстом. Голос у него звучит грубее, чем обычно, пора завязывать с выпивкой и сигаретами и распеваться полноценно перед концертами, он вытягивает одну из нот исключительно горлом, и это слышно.  
Арчи думает, что даже в темноте клуба в окружении подпитых и обкуренных подростков, он все равно выделяется - слишком высокий, слишком хорошо одетый, и он пытается отступить в какое-нибудь темное место, как можно дальше от сцены и ближе к бару. Песню, которую поет Джонни, Арчи никогда раньше не слышал, а ведь он знает все выпущенные «Фунтолизами» песни, хотя никогда никому не признается. Еще он помнит имена продюсеров Джонни, адрес их студии, даже дни рождения музыкантов в группе, хотя пользы от этой информации ровным счетом никакой. Он знает, что лучшими друзьями Джонни в последнее время были Джек Дэниэлс и кокаин, и поэтому Арчи сделал так, чтобы еще одним другом Джонни стал Куки, он хотя бы всегда толкает чистый порошок.  
Четыре года сделают такое с проблемным подростком.  
\- You my Mr. Rock-n-Roll king, make me wanna sing, sing for tomorrow, - поет Джонни, его голос поднимается на гласных, ему идет, и вместе с музыкой это больше похоже на инди, которое он так презирает.  
Арчи прибивается к бару, и работающая за стойкой девушка с татуировками до плеч без слов наливает ему виски, хотя он бы предпочел водку со льдом, может быть немного заглушила шум вокруг. Аудитория не может подпевать незнакомую песню, но они легко ориентируются в «йеа» и «о-о-о», и скоро все помещение клуба стонет вместе с Джонни, извивающимся возле стойки.  
\- Такое ощущение, что у него это было серьезно, - говорит барменша Арчи, который смотрит на все это в полглаза, больше заинтересованный во второй порции алкоголя. Он поднимает бровь на девушку, и она поясняет:  
\- Видимо, ему слишком хотелось этого парня, но так ничего и не получилось, - и Арчи пожимает плечами, он не удивлен, Джон мог ввязаться во что угодно за прошедшие четыре, только вот вряд ли песня была об этом. Уж слишком навязчиво он повторял в тексте три фразы, которые он имел обыкновение говорить Арчи.

Джонни лежит на больничной койке, замерев в странной позе, как будто он пытался свернуться калачиком, но не смог, спит от лекарств и постанывает, крепче прижимая подушку к щеке оплетенной капельнциами рукой. Арчи критично осматривает пропитавшуюся опять кровью повязку на боку, задаваясь вопросом, почему никто из госпитальных сотрудников не надел на него хоть какую-нибудь рубаху, по голым худым плечам наверняка сквозит из кондиционера, и он цокает языком в какой-то дурацкой привычке, снимая пальто и накидывая его на спящего мальчишку. Джон во сне почти не шевелится, но как будто бы глубже проваливается в кровать, очень трогательно.  
Врачи обещали продержать его в состоянии искуственного сна до тех пор, пока вся наркота не выйдет из организма, чтобы помочь справится с болью от огнестрельного ранения - давать ему слишком много морфина сразу никто не рискнул. Арчи понимает, что сидеть рядом с мальчишкой нет никого смысла, но все равно подтаскивает к краю кровати стул и садится в него, складывая руки на животе, вытягивая ноги. Он с иронией замечает, что, наверное, больше, чем когда-либо похож на верного пса, сидящего возле больного хозяина, намного больше.  
Рано утром Арчи будит врач Джонни, протягивающий платиковый стаканчик с дымящимся кофе.  
\- Это из нашей кофеварки, не из автомата, - извиняющимся голосом говорит врач, когда они выходят из палаты, Арчи так и не забирает с плеч мальчишки свое пальто, и трет глаза, возвращаясь к реальности. Часы показывают шесть тридцать.  
\- Я бы рекомендовал вам отправить мистера Фунта в клинику, - Арчи поднимает тяжелый взгляд от чашки с кофе, - чудо, что в его состоянии он еще дышит, орагнизм весь проеден наркотиками и алкоголем. И после ранения нужна хорошая реабилитация.  
Черт бы побрал эту официальную медицину, думает Арчи, но кивает.  
\- У нас есть на выбор несколько отличных мест, очень... высоко ценящих частную жизнь своих пациентов.  
\- Ему предложите, когда проснется, - говорит Арчи, доставая из кармана брюк бумажник и вытаскивая пачку стофунтовых банкнот, поправляя заткнутый за пояс пистоле, - мы же поняли друг друга, да, доктор? 

Джонни обдолбан настолько, что организм уже никак не реагирует на опьянение, не регистрирует происходящие вокруг него события, даже когда Фрэд толкает его в бок, чтобы стоял ровно, даже когда держит его за руки, потому что - очевидно, - трубка для крэка решила, что ей больше не нужно сидеть в зале суда ровно, а нужно обязательно вставить слово. Даже когда Фрэд, опуская голову, тащит тело Джонни к двери, стараясь не привлекать внимание охранников, он чувствует абсолютное спокойствие, которое бывает только если внутри у тебя - черная дыра, которая поглощает все внутри и вокруг себя, оставляя только пустоту, оболочку от человека. Почти как крэк. В точности так же.  
Двери зала заседаний распахиваются, когда Фрэд заходит обратно, оставляя статуя-подобного Джонни в коридоре, и он ловит в отдалении волевой профиль Арчи, который стоит перед судьей, сложив руки, но не склонив голову - сама покорность, само спокойствие, как будто у него внутри тоже трубка от крэка все выела, оставив за собой оболочку от Арчи, и Джонни, если бы Джонни сейчас был на месте, почувствовал бы почти прикосновение к плечу, как раньше, и оскал улыбки, когда он говорил глупости.  
Джонни чувствует холодеющую кровь внутри, поднимающийся к горлу комок беспредельного ужаса, а, может быть, просто рвоты от количества наркотиков в организме, но он не может шевельнуться, пригвозденный к полу. Он пытается считать время, но время - относительно, и единственное, которое его сейчас волнует - это короткий промежуток между сейчас и приговором. Джонни - у отличие от трубки для крэка - слишком умный, чтобы понимать, что единственный промежуток времени, который его сейчас волнует - это бесконечность между сейчас и тем, когда Арчи выйдет.  
Хлопают двери, люди начинают постепенно выходить из зала. Джонни стоит бездвижно, пока мимо него тянутся цепочкой люди. Фрэд проходит мимо, хлопнув его по плечу, и Джонни, кажется, оборачивается вслед этому движению минут двадцать спустя, когда коридор опустел.  
\- Турбо, выведи его, не могу смотреть на засранца, - сплевывает в его сторону Ленни, и Джон улыбается - смеется, истерично, нехарактерно даже для себя под кайфом, и показывает ровные зубы:  
\- До встречи, мистер Сидни Шоу, - и Ленни отвешивает ему пощечину, но Джону все равно, он смеется, потому что это - бледное подобие настоящей оплеухи.


End file.
